The present invention relates to a camera and, in particular, to a range finding device mounted on a camera for autofocus control.
An autofocus camera is equipped with a range finding device for measuring a distance up to an object. In general, the range finding device has a range finding unit (module) and a mechanism for supporting it.
The range finding modules vary in the direction of the field of view, and the range finding modules are not always mounted on camera bodies with high accuracy.
For this reason, normally, a support mechanism of the range finding module has the function of adjusting the optical axis of the range finding module in right/left and up/down directions and, after the range finding device is mounted on the camera body, the direction of the optical axis of the range finding module is adjusted.
Further, an autofocus camera has, in general, a finder unit separated from the camera body and a range finding unit with the range finding module incorporated therein and, these units are assembled on the camera body in a mutually adjacent state. And a positional displacement among the camera body, finder unit and range finding module is adjusted.
The heretofore known range finding module support mechanism swingably supports the range finding module in the right/left and up/down directions and optical axis adjustment is achieved by swinging the range finding module in the right/left and up/down directions with the use of two adjusting screws abutting against the range finding module.
In this structure, however, the two adjusting screws abut against the range finding module in different directions and give a posture change to the range finding module whereby the range finding module is adjusted in the right/left and up/down directions. As a result, the up/down direction adjustment exerts an influence over the right/left adjustment and vice versa.
When, for example, the right/left direction adjustment is effected after the up/down direction adjustment, the up/down direction adjusting screw is moved relative to the range finding module. Such a relative movement imparts a delicate variation to the up/down direction posture of the "once-adjusted" range finding module. The posture variation provides a cause for readjustment relative to the up/down direction. The same thing can also be true of the up/down direction adjustment.
This situation fails to achieve optical adjustment in a brief time period, thus providing a bar to an improved production.